


Blood is(n't) thicker than water

by orphan_account



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Haha oops I guess this happened, Other, Saturn has shit parents, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A look into The Weelihan household and Saturn's past.





	Blood is(n't) thicker than water

**Author's Note:**

> Oof wow angst haha enjoy

There was a lot of yelling in the Wheelihan mansion. It was almost a constant. But today, it was so much worse. "I can't fucking believe you! I raised you better than this, you fucking freak!" Cliff Weelihan was never that good of a father, but at least, he thought to himself, at least he had raised the boy. The boy currently looking at him with eyes full of tears and a red handprint on his cheek. Claudius ran out of the mansion. And yet? Cliff couldn't find it in him to care.

Jancy was drowning herself in alcohol. How could her son turn out like this? They sent him to a good college, and yet instead of finding a pretty future wife, he hooks up with some random commoner from an auto shop. In hindsight, she thought, if they had pushed him away from car detailing, he might have turned out better. But now he was going on about running away with the man of his dreams. Disgusting. Jancy poured herself another glass of expensive champagne before passing out in the bathtub.

Claudius - no, CJ - was just. Tired. He was sick of his parents. His dad's yelling scared away the first real person he ever liked - sure, he had dated before, but every time it had been to make his parents happy. But Jack had broken up with him as soon as he left, what with Cliff's threats on his life if he didn't. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the hand pulling him into the alley. Someone banged his head against a brick wall, and as his vision went out, he saw a flash of green, purple, and silver. When he woke up in the hospital, alone, he decided that if his parents hated him so much, he was just going to stop trying to please them. He was going to make a difference. And he knew exactly how he could do it.


End file.
